Spray Cans and Sidewalk Chalk
by Arabian3332
Summary: Street Artists AU. Natasha Romanoff is an artist with chalk and concrete, and Clint Barton is a master with a can of paint and a brick wall. Clintasha.


**[A/N]: Just a quick little AU piece. Enjoy.**

XxX

Clint Barton stuck his tongue out a bit as he shook the spray can in his hand, mind wandering. What to paint tonight? He glanced down the alley to the street, spotting the dim glow of a streetlight. He grinned as he started painting over the brick wall before him, careful not to get any on his favorite jacket. Now that his question was answered, he had work to do.

Across town, Natasha Romanoff was kneeling on the sidewalk, navy blue beanie covering her strikingly red hair. She was frowning in concentration as the chalk in her hand scratched against the sidewalk, leaving behind a trail of color. She moved when necessary, pausing to switch colors every now and then. When she finally stood, she was smiling lightly.

Her jeans had dirt and smears of chalk on them. The cuffs of her leather jacket had been carefully rolled up to her elbows to avoid dirtying it. Her hands were stinging from prolonged contact with the cement of the sidewalk, and they were covered in rainbow smudges from the chalk she'd been using. Despite all this, she gazed upon her work with pride before slapping her hands together to dust them off and picking up her supplies, headed home. Her work would be discovered in the morning.

Clint grinned as he tagged his work, leaving his distinctive purple and white target with a red arrow sticking out of it. He admired it for a moment before shoving the paint cans in his backpack and shouldering it, preparing for the long walk to his apartment. He shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping to hide the paint flakes. As he walked into his building, he idly noticed another figure making their way down the streets.

XxX

The next morning, the town was abuzz. Both of the resident street artists had struck again. Early-morning joggers had spotted the work of Black Widow adorning the sidewalk they were running down. The chalk drawing had been signed with the signature red hourglass drawn a short distance away. A group walking to work had found Hawkeye's latest work on the side of a building, tagged with the signature target struck with an arrow.

By afternoon, pictures were online and racking up views. People were discussing Black Widow's latest, a dying flower garden. They were comparing it to Hawkeye's latest, a leafless, stark forest. There was talk that they may have coordinated the projects. Natasha frowned as she read that. She had no clue who 'Hawkeye' actually was, let alone if he'd even be willing to coordinate.

She set her phone aside, turning it off. She needed to think of other things, like getting to work on time. She grabbed her keys and jacket on her way out the door, along with her charcoal grey apron. Fury wouldn't like her being late.

XxX

Clint was tired from his late night, but somehow had managed to get his butt out of bed and scarf down a quick lunch before running out the door. He made his way down a few blocks and turned a few corners, pulling open the glass door to S.H.I.E.L.D. coffee, where he worked. He hung up his jacket on a hook before pulling on his apron and cap, both emblazoned with the café's logo. He moved up to the counter next to Maria, taking a tween's order. As he wrote the name on the cup and poured coffee into it, looking up as the door chimed, signaling a new customer. He looked up, smiling at who he saw.

Natasha Romanoff hurried in, tugging off her leather jacket and putting on her S.H.I.E.L.D. apron. She hung her jacket next to his before moving to fill an order that Maria had just taken. The brunette handed the slip to the redhead before pulling off her apron and punching out.

Clint carefully handed an elderly man a latte and a muffin before turning to Natasha. "Hey, Tash."

"Hey, Clint. Late night?"

"Yeah. Also, Lucky wouldn't stop barking."

Natasha smirked as she mixed an order. "I have a solution: get rid of the dog."

"I can't abandon him, Nat. Where would he get his pizza?"

Natasha shook her head, taking another order.

XxX

A month and many works later, Natasha was preparing to draw again. Beanie pulled low on her head, she surveyed the sidewalk for the perfect place, then froze as she heard a noise. The sound of a paint can came from around the corner. She stood up slowly, chalk still in hand. She headed towards the source of the noise, keeping her face in shadow. Turning the corner, she saw a figure painting.

She watched in silence for a few minutes, then stepped down the alley. The person painting stopped, whirling to face her. "What are you painting?" she asked, letting a bit of her old Russian accent slip through.

"Undecided," he replied. "Looking for inspiration." His accent was vaguely Midwestern.

Natasha took a good look at the work he was painting over. "Was that yours?"

"Yeah. I needed more space to paint."

Natasha shoved her hands in her pockets. "So...Hawkeye, huh?"

He froze. "How'd you guess?"

She smirked to herself. "The work. I know it."

"A fan?"

Natasha shrugged. "I might be. Interested in maybe a joint work?"

"Can I see some work? I've never considered a joint effort before."

Natasha removed a hand from her pocket. "Since your identity's out, I guess I'll spill mine. I'm Black Widow."

"Really? Wow. Your work is great. Have you started your next drawing yet?"

"No. I was looking for a place to draw, then I saw you."

He shoved a hand in his pocket. "No need for a résumé. I'm game for a collab if you are."

"Have any ideas?"

He thought for a moment. "Well..."

XxX

The scene started on the brick, a cloudy, rainy sky. The droplets trailed down to the cement, where chalk flowers were waiting. The raindrops rolled down leaves, shining just a bit. It was tagged a few feet away with the symbols of Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Two weeks after the first collaboration, many more popped up. The projects were becoming extremely popular, and some people online were even calling the pair BlackHawk.

XxX

A month after they'd created their first scene, Clint forgot his regular hoodie at his apartment. When he arrived at their regular alley, the streetlights were unusually bright. There was no way he could hide his face in this light. He shook a can of paint, waiting for Widow to arrive.

When she did, she halted in her tracks. "Clint?!"

"Do I know you?"

Widow pulled off her beanie, and her red hair caught the light.

"Natasha?! You're Black Widow?!"

"Yeah, and apparently you're Hawkeye."

Clint smirked. "Isn't this a coincidence?"

"Funny. Now, do you have any ideas for tonight's work?"

"Maybe. How do you feel about..."

XxX

The next morning, there was a new work done. An ocean scene, with painted crashing waves and chalk sea foam. Animals were detailed in as well, but that wasn't the unusual part. No, the odd part was the fact that the red hourglass was spray-painted, and the purple and white target and arrow were done in artfully smudged chalk. It started much talk, talk that didn't die down. A year later, people couldn't _stop_ talking after a diamond ring was painted on the wall, and _Yes_ was written in chalk calligraphy underneath.

XxX

 _Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading._


End file.
